Sentiment
by Selka93
Summary: Mais elle est La Femme, et elle n'est pas connue pour être sentimentale, donc les chances qu'elle soit défaite dans ce jeu sont nulles. Traduction


Titre : Sentiment  
Titre original : Sentiment

Auteur : insanely lucid (ndt : ça veut dire follement lucide, je trouve l'oxymore drôle)  
Traductrice : Selka

Note de l'auteur : Donc, c'est juste en gros « Un Scandale en Belgravie » dans une sorte de POV (ndt : point de vue) d'Irène.

Résumé : Mais elle est La Femme, et elle n'est pas connue pour être « sentimentale », donc les chances qu'elle soit défaite dans ce jeu sont nulles.

Elle n'avait jamais supplié de toute sa vie, négocié peut-être, mais jamais supplié. La prière est pour les faibles, parce qu'avec la prière viennent les sentiments une défaite chimique qu'on trouve du côté des perdants, comme il dit. Mais elle est La Femme, et elle n'est pas connue pour être « sentimentale », donc les chances qu'elle soit défaite dans ce jeu sont nulles.

Il serait facile à manipuler, c'est un puceau après tout, ou au moins selon Jim. Et elle sait que ce genre de personne supplie volontiers pour se libérer quand on le pousse à bout. Mais quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois, elle a douté qu'il ait jamais eu quiconque avant, et par « eu quiconque » elle voulait le dire d'une manière pas tellement délicate. Ses pommettes suppliaient presque d'être frappées par elle, et ses yeux avaient l'air d'acier en fusion, en plus froid. Elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas humain. Pour elle, il semblait que ça tournait en sa faveur. Bien sûr, vous devez avoir un réel intérêt pour que quelque chose marche, non ? Et intéressée elle l'était.

Elle avait commencé leur jeu elle lui textoterait, juste des petites choses aléatoires qui lui traverseraient l'esprit mais surtout pour lui demander de sortir pour dîner. Il les ignorait, les lisait mais ne répondait jamais, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Comme John l'avait dit, Sherlock était Mr. Réponse Eclair et il essayerait même de survivre à Dieu juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Ça la contrariait sans fin personne n'ignore jamais La Femme.

Elle l'utilisait, l'utilisait seulement pour son propre profit et rien d'autre. Elle se l'était dit à elle-même à plusieurs reprises comme un mantra. Elle ne devait pas montrer combien elle le voulait, avait besoin de lui, ou alors le jeu serait terminé. Elle essayait toujours d'être aussi proche physiquement de lui que possible, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Seul John avait l'habileté de le toucher, mentalement et émotionnellement. Elle en était presque jalouse. Elle aurait adoré le voir la supplier pour obtenir sa pitié. Deux fois.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui,  
« Dînons ensemble. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je pourrais avoir faim. » sourit-elle.

Il prit sa main et pencha sa tête vers la sienne, elle eut un petit sourire narquois. Peut-être que ce serait lui qui perdrait après tout.

« Pourquoi dînerais-je, si je n'ai pas faim ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle remarqua que sa voix était plus rauque qu'avant, et que ses yeux étaient encore plus captivants de près. Sa respiration mentholée sur sa peau lui donna la chair de poule, et fit accélérer son cœur. Elle était assez heureuse de posséder un self-contrôle à toute épreuve. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide dont le résultat aurait été qu'elle aurait lamentablement perdu.

« Si c'était la fin du monde, si c'était la toute dernière nuit, dîneriez-vous avec moi ? »

Elle parlait avec le plus âgé des Holmes. Elle savait que Mycroft avait toujours eu un faible pour son frère, et le faire chanter en disant à ses maîtres que sa plus grande faille de sécurité était son petit frère l'avait presque mis à ses pieds.

« Et nous y voilà, la dominatrice qui a amené une nation à ses pieds. Bien joué. »

Elle sourit, elle avait gagné la partie, elle pouvait presque se voir en train de faire une danse de la victoire au moment où elle serait toute seule, bien qu'une part d'elle-même soit un peu malheureuse, pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer.

« Non, juste non.  
Sherlock la regardait froidement, son cœur manqua un battement. Ses mains se refroidirent, et un horrible sentiment traversa son corps.  
- Vous.

Il sait. Et tout s'écroula autour d'elle.

Elle se moqua de lui en riant,  
« Regardez le pauvre homme, vous pensez vraiment que j'étais intéressée par vous ? lui dit-elle en souriant, comme si son cœur ne transperçait pas sa poitrine.  
Elle devait le convaincre autrement, elle devait l'éloigner de sa théorie actuelle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes le grand Sherlock Holmes, le détective intelligent avec le drôle de chapeau.

- Non.

Il se rapprocha et prit sa main comme un amant l'aurait fait. S'ils avaient été dans une situation normale, elle aurait accueilli la situation avec enthousiasme, mais non, rien n'avait jamais été normal entre eux.

- Parce que j'ai pris votre pouls.  
Son sang devint froid elle se rappela cette nuit, un de ses souvenirs les plus chéris, ruiné. Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait déchiffré, elle pensait que quelque part il était intéressé par elle.

Il bougea sa bouche près de son oreille et lui chuchota de sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Votre pouls, élevé. Vos pupilles, dilatées. »

Il agrippa brusquement son téléphone. Elle se contenta de le regarder ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

Il commença à parler d'amour et de chimie basique mais elle ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Dans son esprit, tout ce qui occupait ses pensées était son propre corps, en train de la trahir. Il avait raison elle était folle de lui, tombée amoureuse même. Mais elle avait choisi de briser son cœur.

« J'avais toujours supposé que l'amour est un dangereux désavantage, merci à vous de m'avoir donné la preuve finale. »  
Il avait tapé le mot de passe sur son téléphone, son cœur.

Il avait raison. Elle aurait pu mettre n'importe quel numéro au hasard et elle serait partie de cet endroit victorieusement, mais non. Elle avait été sentimentale. Elle avait mit son nom.

Il tendit le téléphone à Mycroft. Son travail de toute une vie, gaspillé. Et le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé s'éloignait d'elle.

« Voulez-vous que je vous supplie ? demanda-t-elle. Elle était désespérée.

- Oui.  
Il la regarda sans émotion. Cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur le fait que Sherlock s'isolait d'elle lui brisait plus le cœur et était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté.

- S'il vous plaît, vous avez raison, je ne durerai même pas six mois.  
Sans ma protection et sans vous, pensa-t-elle. Il était le premier homme qui l'ait réduite aux larmes et le premier homme qui avait capturé son cœur et son esprit. Complètement.

- Désolé pour le dîner. »


End file.
